Save
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Everybody is afraid of something? What could it be that frightens the lunatic fringe the most? And where does Dean's phobia come from? This story is taking place during college time. *Ambreigns* after "The Shield" splitted. Can Roman comfort his best friend Dean after the sneaky attack of his mean class mates?
1. Chapter 1

„Ewww!"  
„Look at his pants!"  
„Gross! He peed his pants!"  
„Hahahaha, Ambrose peed his pants!"  
„Ambrose peed his paaants! Ambrose peed his paaants!"  
Shames, Owens and Seth were standing in front of a shivering Dean Ambrose, screaming and laughing, while they were pointing on the frightened lunatic.

"What the hell!?" Roman had seen the group of three gathered around Dean's looker, knowing this meant trouble. His look fell on the masks in their hands, immediately realizing what was going on.  
"You asshole." The Samoan hissed angrily, shooting a gaze at Seth, which he wished would kill that disgusting scumbag instantly. Then he ruthlessly pushed Shames aside, who hit the wall next to him painfully hard, to get to his friend.  
"Hey!" The red haired man yelled, but Roman ignored him.  
"You bastard! You knew about Dean's phobia!" The Samoan shouted towards Seth.  
"Yeah." Seth laughed, "This made it so much funnier."  
He grinned evilly and looked down on the clown's mask in his hand, trying not to snort with laughter, when he continued talking.  
"Though I didn't think he would piss-" Roman's fist collided mercilessly with Seth's jaw, shutting him up.  
Seth gasped for air, trying to stay on his feet. Blood was running out of the corner of his mouth and he spit it to the floor, before facing the black haired man again.  
"You son of a …" Seth glared at the tall man in front of him and hold his aching jaw.  
"Fuck off." Roman hissed, spitting the words out into Seth's face.  
"You're okay Seth?!" Owens pulled him up, quickly steadying his swaying friend. But Seth just pushed him aside with glowing anger in his eyes.  
"Get of me!" He yelled.  
Kevin and Shames took a few steps back, seeing the frightening dark eyes of Reigns, when the Samoan closed in on Seth threateningly slow.  
"Didn't you hear me you dirty disgusting weasel …" Roman breathed almost unhearable.  
The wings of his nose were trembling in anger, when he stopped only inches away from Seth's face. He took a hand full of blonde and black hair and started pulling violently on it, making the smaller man scream in pain. Then Roman came even closer, so Seth could feel the Samoan's hot breath against his ear.  
"I said … **FUCK OFF!** " The last words left his throat so loud that all three men in front of him winced in shock. Fear was in Seth's eyes now and he blinked nervously.  
"I swear to God, if I have to see your disgusting faces for only a second longer, I'm gonna break your bodies in two and you wish you would have run, when you still were able to." The deathly tone in Roman's voice made Seth shiver and he gulped unable to move.  
But the loud growling of Roman, who was clenching his fists angrily, threw the half blonde out of his frozen state and he begged off quickly.  
"C-Come on guys. L-Let's go." Seth's voice trembled, when he grabbed Shames and Owens by their shoulders, pulling them with him. They gave Roman a last frightened look, like they were scared the Samoan could follow them. But then the three ran away – masks tightly in their hands – and disappeared behind the next corner.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys *heart*  
** **I love to hear from you in the reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

„Dean…" Roman's voice was trembling, when the look of his shivering and frightened friend on the floor gave him the feeling of being stepped right into his heart.  
"Hey…" Slowly the Samoan kneeled down next to him, not wanting to scare the lunatic even more.  
The blonde had crouched down against his locker, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His forehead was resting on his knees, while his face almost drowned completely inside the embrace, swallowing his quiet heart breaking sobs.  
Roman had noticed the little puddle in which Dean was sitting, but he didn't pay attention to it. The lunatic still hadn't respond to him, so Roman carefully lay a hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
"N-No!" Dean gasped, instantly dodging the touch.  
"Shhh it's okay." Roman tried to sooth his friend, not daring to touch him again. "I won't hurt you."  
Dean shook his head. Tears were streaming over his cheeks, when he buried his face in his palms.  
"D-Don't t-ouch… m-me…"He barely managed to say, gasping for air between some quick and desperate sobs.  
"I-I'm … d-d-dis-gust-sting!"  
"Dean, that's not true." Without thinking Roman wrapped his arms around the shivering, drained blonde. First the lunatic struggled, but then he just buried his face inside the black haired man's chest and started crying loudly.  
"It's just mean to play with someone's biggest fears like this."  
Dean sobbed desperately and the Samoan couldn't hold back for any longer and pulled the shaking blonde onto his lap.  
"D-Don-n't …" The lunatic whined, but Roman just had this one thought in mind ... _making Dean feel better_.  
"Shhh … it's okay." The tall man kissed his dirty blonde hair gently. "I don't care."  
His embrace around Dean became tighter and the lunatic fisted Roman's shirt, while more and more tears were soaked up by the soft material.  
"Shhh I'm here." The Samoan's hand was rubbing the blonde's back gently in circles.

Roman just couldn't believe it. How could Seth do this to his former best friend? The Samoan knew that he had turned into a huge scumbag, but this ... he didn't expect _that_ from him.  
Roman knew how hard it was for Dean to open up to others. Since Seth had left the two of them to hang out with Shames and Owens and … well be an _asshole_ , Roman was the only one Dean could put his trust in.  
Roman was the only one, knowing about the lunatic's biggest fears and darkest memories.  
Of course Seth got to know a few of them, too, back in the times the three were known as 'The Shield', inseparable.  
Even when Roman wished it wasn't true, but they really did trust Seth and the fact he was using this trust against them now - especially Dean – made the Samoan want to kill him instantly.  
Roman couldn't even imagine how Dean must feel right now.

"T-They w-will c-come a-a-an-n-d g-get m-me …" Dean's desperate whimpering, pulled Roman out of his thoughts.  
"I'm here." The black haired man whispered, not knowing if the lunatic was talking about Seth and his friends or the incident that had happened long ago, when Dean was still a little boy.

Dean whined against Roman's chest, covering his ears with his hands, obviously trapped in dark memories.  
"N-No …" He sobbed, when he found himself back at his old house, hiding in a closet. Dean winced in shock, seeing the three man storming into the room in front of his inner eyes. One of them looked directly into Dean's direction and the evilly grinning clown's mask made him scream out loud. His breathing became even faster, watching how they started shooting around.  
Blood…there was so much blood.

* * *

 **Hello guys,  
I can't tell you how overwhelming your reviews were for me. Thank you so much! (also for all your favs and follows!)  
And like I already replied to 'Roxie's life', don't worry it's not a one-shot (obviously ;P) and it also doesn't end HERE.**  
 **There will be a third chapter coming soon. (Actually already tomorrow :D)  
Thanks for reading and keep on commenting, it makes me sooo happy *heart***


	3. Chapter 3

„Dean!" Roman had started shaking him inside his arms. The lunatic ripped his eyes open, looking hectically around. Finally the blonde's horrified look met with the Samoan's concerned grey eyes. Roman gently cupped Dean's face inside his hands, trying to bring him back to reality.  
"Dean, look at me … It's okay … You're here … with me." Dean's breathing was fast and unregular, while he gasped for air, staring to hyperventilate.  
"T-T-Th-e-y … d-d-de-ad …" The lunatic coughed, fisting Roman's shirt. His hands already began to feel numb.  
"Dean. Dean."  
The Samoan didn't know how he could break through this panic attack. What should you tell a young man like Dean, who had witnessed the murder of his parents right in front of his eyes and who was still hunted by those shocking images?

"Dean, breathe…" Roman tried to stay calm, but the face that Dean's lips already turned blue, scared him. The blonde gasped for air, while his grip around Roman's shirt became tighter.  
"I'm here." Without thinking the Samoan leant forward and covered the blonde's lips with his. He closed his eyes, feeling Dean's quick breaths against his lips, before the lunatic opened his mouth and hold his breath in surprise. Roman took his chance, exhaling a deep breath into Dean's mouth. The blonde took it in completely, relaxing a bit, while he enjoyed Roman's soft touch on his skin.  
"Good." The Samoan slowly broke the kiss, watching the lunatic's breathing becoming deeper.  
"You're save." He whispered, pulling him back into a protecting embrace.  
Tears were still running over Dean's face, when he cuddled against Roman's chest.  
"W-Why a-are you d-doing t-this …?" He breathed, still feeling awful about what happened. He couldn't understand how Roman could even touch him? How could it be that the Samoan allowed him -as disgusting as he was- to sit on his lap?  
"Because you're important to me. You mean so much to me and I care about you Dean." Roman answered soothing, kissing his blonde hair.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." He whispered softly, carefully picking the blonde up in arms, before he headed towards the changing rooms next to the gym.

"Here we go." The words left Roman's lips softly, helping Dean to get rid of his soaked clothes.  
"I-I'm s-sorry …" Dean mumbled. The lunatic's body was still shaking, when he looked down on the floor, being ashamed.  
"There's nothing to be sorry for." Roman said comforting gently kissing Dean's forehead, when a quiet sob escaped the blonde's throat. "It's not your fault."

Somehow Dean managed to make his way to the showers. His knees still felt like Jell-O and if Roman hadn't steadied him on his feet, he would have fallen right to the floor.

Dean threw his head back, letting the hot water stream over his face. He took a deep breath, when the warmth, dripping down from his dirty blonde hair, covered his whole trembling body and wrapped him inside a mist of warm feeling. A sob escaped Dean's lips, whishing the water would just wash away all his thoughts and dark memories. He cried out, when the last wave of panic and fear ran through his body, letting it all go.  
"I've got you." Roman whispered. He had taken a step closer to the blonde and wrapped his strong arms around him, feeling how Dean's knees gave way. "I've got you."  
The lunatic buried his face inside Roman's bare chest and started crying once again. The Samoan's chin was resting on his wet blonde hair, while Roman was gently stroking over Dean's trembling shoulder's.  
"I-I t-thought … t-they k-k-ill m-me…" The blonde sobbed desperately, feeling Roman's warm body tightly against his, while the hot water kept streaming over both of them.  
"You're save." The black haired man whispered soothing, kissing Dean softly. "I'll protect you."  
Dean wrapped his arms around Roman, pulling himself even closer towards the Samoan. Calm and regular Roman's heart was beating against his ear, helping the lunatic to calm down.  
For a moment they just stood there, letting their entangled bodies being floated by the hot water.  
And after what felt like hours for Dean he finally felt completely save in Roman's arms.

* * *

 **That's the ending of this one. Hope you liked it :)  
And thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and follows *heart*  
**


End file.
